Give Me a Reason
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: With the war tearing a hole between their friendship, can Stan and Kyle really make up? Takes place during Black Friday, so obviously there will be spoilers.


A/N: Takes place during the Black Friday episodes.

Guess I'll be basing two fics off the song "New Divide," by Linkin Park. I don't write slash ;).

* * *

"I'm not saying that you can't be friends with him, Sir Kyle, but I believe you should be cautious around him." Cartman instructed Kyle. Kyle stared at the ground.

"This is really low..." Kyle mumbled.

"Do I need to remind you of what's also low?" Cartman asked the other boy while they walked through the garden. "Stan's father most likely helping the stupid PS4 people getting their controllers! We'll have lost, and that fag Kenny will have won! Do you want that to happen Sir Kyle? **_Do you?!_**"

Kyle sighed. "I'll go over for just a bit."

"Perhaps you can even get him to join the Xbox One army." Cartman suggested. Kyle sighed yet again.

"Well, I'm-" Kyle started to reply to Cartman's response, until the neighbor interrupted him.

"HEY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GARDEN!" The exasperated old man yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE HAVING A DISCUSSION!" Cartman yelled back with equal rudeness.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! GET OUT!" The man shouted. "I WILL CALL THE COPS!"

"DO IT! CALL THE FUCKING COPS!" Cartman shouted back. Their argument went on for a while, so Kyle left.

* * *

Kyle rang Stan's doorbell, nervous. Nervous that maybe this console war had split them apart. Nervous that Stan might just hate him now. Well, come on! Anyone could tell that the Xbox One was better! After a few seconds, Stan answered the door.

"We're all at Kenny's Craig. Sorry, I'm running a bit late but-" Stan said, not looking up.

"Look up." Kyle said. Stan did what he was told, and did look up.

"What?" He asked.

"About the-" Stan slammed the door in Kyle's face. It took a few moments fir Kyle to register that his life-long best friend, had just slammed the door in his face. Kyle knocked on Stan's door again. He opened it.

"Go away." He closed it. Kyle knocked yet again. "What the fuck do you want?!" Stan said, obviously pissed off by now.

"Please don't tell me that we're not friends over a stupid console war." Kyle inquired.

"Well, if my best friend is _so_ stupid that he can't see that the PS4 is a better choice than a lame Xbox One, then maybe I shouldn't be friends with someone who's that stupid!" Stan said.

"I don't see why not." Kyle replied.

"Give me a reason why I should still be friends with you!" Stan said with unexpected hostility.

"Remember Guitar Hero? Remember when you were a Cynical Asshole? Remember when you got Wendy to change the list? Remember that super best friends thing! I gave you four good reasons! TALK TO ME." Kyle said, his voice rising.

Stan's expression softened, then went back to the angry face he had earlier. "But that was before I learned that you wanted the Xbox One! That was before you chose the wrong side!" He said.

"Got any chalk?" Kyle asked unexpectedly. Stan was about to insult him farther, until the question registered in his brain.

"I DON'T-why do you need chalk?" He asked.

"Do you have any?" Kyle asked. Stan retrieved some chalk and gave it to him. Kyle proceeded to draw a line across Stan's porch. He expanded on it, making the line thicker, and the adding some cracks in it. "Talk to me when you want to repair it."

Kyle walked away to go find Cartman, and out of the corner of his eye to see Stan stomp on the line, and then go back inside.

* * *

"I tried to talk to him Wizard Cartman! He was like a big ball of...of mean-ness! He's not even Stan anymore!" Kyle complained. Cartman patted his back.

"Yes, this war is taking a toll on friendships. Like how that bitch betrayed us! But, nonetheless, we need to take down the PS4 idiots! I tried to have you take out one of their strongest links, but I see that failed. This is why we need to take out the core of the PS4 people! We need to defeat Bitch-cess Kenny!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Look, you can go do that, I'm going home." Kyle spun around to leave.

"Well fuck." Cartman said.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU KIDS LAST TIME?! GET OUT!" The old man shouted yet again.

"GODDAMNIT CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS?!" Cartman yelled back.

"GO THE HELL AWAY!"

* * *

The one thing Kyle noticed, while on his way home, was that the line on Stan's porch that he had drawn earlier was still there.

"I can't believe it's over, just like that!" Kyle said to himself. He made a mental note to throw all of the pictures that he had of him and Stan having fun or stuff like that, in the trash. Or burn it. Either one.

Well, maybe not. It really depended on how the war would turn out.

* * *

Stan watched Kyle as he walked home. He wondered if Kyle noticed that Stan had left that line on the porch. He had really only left it there to spite him. How Kyle could be so stupid about gaming consoles, really mind-boggled Stan. Wouldn't anyone pick a PS4 over a fucking Xbox One? At least Kenny had chosen right.

To be honest though, he had still wanted to be friends with Kyle. Stan sighed. He guessed that it was anger over Kyle choosing the Xbox One that had caused him to act so meanly towards the redhead.

All in all, Stan wasn't really allowed to care at the moment. He needed to win with his team, so being friends with people on the Xbox One side could be seen as being a traitor.

It really depended on how this war turned out.


End file.
